


pick-up line

by HolyEmpress



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, pda warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress





	pick-up line

He's resting on the stairs.  
The day's long been over – he cannot count the number of time he'd fought since he arrived on the Dragon Empire's ground early in the morning, even if what only matter, in the end, was nothing but his single loss, and somehow, just the thought of him made him feel breathless and exhausted. He had changed out of the policer outfit – then back into it again, for a very particular reason. For the person who's behaviour he couldn't help but question.  
It was rude not to ask him for accommodation on the pretense that Ibuki had to invest some funds into the G Quest anyway, more impolite even not to at least ask to use his laundry machine, his boyfriend's laundry machine, and he'd felt slighly upset about it, but the fact that Kai hadn't commented on his costume was way, way worse than any other offenses he'd committed so far.  
He was pretty sure that was the stuff he was into, even. Hell, it should have been an easy win for him, when Kai loved to be handled so badly, enjoyed power struggles and daring lovers, wanted to be controlled, fought over more than anyone he'd ever known – not that he'd known anyone even remotly as bad as Kai Toshiki.  
He would have gladly handcuffed his boyfriend to the bars of a nearby window and roleplayed pretty much any scenario, if asked – he made a very convincing policer, save for a few goofy jokes now and then.  
But Kai was chasing stars again.  
He could understand it to an extent – Shion Kiba was interesting, though the most striking thing about him was probably his naive attachment to his friends and his scintillating niceness. A certain idiot he knew wouldn't have bothered with the extra fight to save his two teammates, yet, the Royal Paladin player had faced him head on, despite the facts that all odds were stacked against him.

Yet – that wasn't good enough of an excuse to avoid him for so long.  
Eventually, he shows up. Looking very tired ; stepping on people's hope and dreams must have taken a lot out of you, he thinks for himself, but smiles, brightly, before giving a bit of spin to the handcuffs on the tip of his fingers.  
\- I've been waiting for you, Mr. Kai, he declares.  
\- Please, his lovers sighs back, shrugging and refusing to sit, I just wanna go home.  
\- You'll have to pick me up first, I'm afraid.

He winks for good measure. 

\- Fine.

He's startled by his quick answer, getting a sense that he'd missed a step in Kai's reasoning – how, in any way, was it easier to give up than fight back ?  
But then, Kai kneels to the ground, then puts one hand on his back, the other under his legs, and he's too surprised to answer to the fact that he's being picked up in the literal sense. His boyfriend is puffing, his frail arms barely lifting him above the stairs, showing no sign of giving up nonetheless, following his idea with the typical stubborness he got from him – it was faster to carry his boyfriend to the car than wait for him to be satisfied with his pick-up line.  
Kai's plan was almost failproof.  
If only he hadn't been so lacking in the strength department.  
\- Say, aren't you gonna hurt yourself like that ? He humours him as his boyfriend finally manage to stand up while carrying him his arms.  
\- No, Kai answers, barring his teeth.

It takes ten more seconds for Kai to drop him and the both of them fall – thanksfully, into the grass – and another ten for him to decide that his efforts were worth a kiss, worth making out on the ground, he'd waited too long anyway.  
\- Let's not go home just yet.


End file.
